Becky Battles Thoughts
by SaraDaniela2004
Summary: One-Shot - Becky finally gets the chance to talk about what has been in her mind for years.


**Bampy Battles Bots - Part 2**

Narrator: Last time, on WordGirl, Bampy revealed that he knows that Becky is indeed WordGirl! What will happen next? Keep watching to find out...

Bampy: Last one home is an angry armadillo!

(What? How did he know? Oh! I called him Bampy... How can I be so obvious! I mean, seriously? At least he seems smarter than than most people I know.) she thought as followed her family home.

Narrator: A few moments later, they arrive at their house...

Becky: Um, can I talk to you Bampy outside for a second?

Bampy: Sure pumpkin!

Tim: Hey! That is MY pet name for her!

Bampy: Your talking back to your father?

"Nevermind..." Tim said as he returned to reheat the big pot of food that Bampy had brought on his visit.

Becky laughed a little at the silly moment were she saw her father being scared at his dad, even thought he was already a grown man, he still had that scary part inside of you that you feel the sensation that your going to get grounded or something. But this was just silly! Bampy can't ground his son, because he is an adult.

Then she felt her hand being grabbed and being pulled up from the brown, soft, striped couch. The hand was obviously bigger than her's and it felt a little bit rough and maybe a little bit fat. Then she saw that her Bampy was pulling her outside to talk like she had requested earlier.

After they walked outside, Becky smelled the fresh air. It went in and out of her nostrils. She really didn't need to breath, being from Lexicon and all. But she liked the sensation of air in her lungs, it was a sensation that made her feel that she was indeed alive. This made her forget that she was alien. So since she crashed into earth. She had started to breath and did it without thinking and considered not breathing in space, an other superpower.

They started walking on the sidewalk together, everything seemed so peaceful... It could be heard all the noises of nature. Birds were singing and squirrels were climbing to there nests in the trees. The sun was shining. It was a nice temperature. It was hot but cold. There were gusts of wind at some moments but it was hot. Of course Becky could hear more than him, but she didn't care.

They stayed silent for 5 long minutes of walking until Bampy broke the silence.

Bampy: Becky?

"Bampy?" She said trying to hold herself from crying.

"Becky, honey, I want you to understand something."

"Yeah?"

He got her hand again and pulled her to a nearby bench, she had not realized that they had reached the main park. Luckily, it was empty, no one was there but them.

"Becky. I want you to know that..."

"What?"

"I need you to understand this. This is extremely important for you to understand, okay?"

"Okay..." her head was down. She was expecting the worst when heard the three most wonderful words on earth.

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't want any other granddaughter in the world but you."

She smiled and I tear fell from her eyes.

"Becky, you don't have to cry... Did, you doubt, that I loved you?"

That was when her tears were released. She started weeping like never before.

"Becky, look at me... tell me what's wrong." He asked her

"Um well... I'm not really your granddaughter, you know..." she said between slobs

Bampy gasped

"Becky, of course your my granddaughter! How can you think that? Listen... I love you, no matter what. I already knew that you were adopted. But listen, I know that your supposed to know every word on the dictionary, but sometimes, people don't know the definition of some words when they have a strong connection to your life. Define the word adopt."

Becky wipes her tears and starts defining.

"Adopt means... um, adopt means..." she just couldn't. She continued to cry. For the first time in her life. She could not define a word. She was not exposed to Lexonite or anything. This was an emotional problem.

"Let me define it. Adopt means when someone takes a child, even though that child was not born in her adoptive mother's womb, they love her as it she or he was their own. And that includes the whole family. That includes T.J and me, your grandfather. Becky, I'm just the same amount of grandad to you as to T.J. I don't think less of you because my son adopted you. If Tim would have not adopted you, I would have. Becky, you are an amazing girl. And just because your an alien girl, it does not change anything. It is actually pretty cool to have a superhero granddaughter. And I want you to know that I'm extremely proud of you and your brother. You are both beautiful, uniquely amazing grandkids. You and your brother remind me of me when I was a boy. I was always in joy and excited about everything like your brother. And was always a responsible, organized, and I loved to help people as a boy, just like you. Except you do it at a higher level, you have saved the city millions of times and I just helped my neighbors. Until I got the chance to battle the unstoppable robot when I became an adult. And now, I got to team up with my beautiful grand baby to stop Tobey's robot. Becky, don't ever doubt this. We all love you. I know that Sally never got pregnant with you, but in her heart, she gave birth to the most beautiful girl on the plant... oh and in Lexicon."

"Wow, um, I'm speechless. Thanks Bampy. I love you too. I sometimes think that since I'm not human. It makes me less of a daughter and everything."

"Human or alien. Your a living wonderful girl. I have never stopped loving you. I just want you to know that no matter what anybody tells you. You are a Botsford. No matter what your mind may tell you. You are a big part in our family. We have always loved you. Ever since I found out that I had my first granddaughter, I was obsessed with you. I stayed in your dad's house the first year just so I could play with you. Then I had to move back to my house. I bought you so many toys that Sally made me swear that I would only buy you one thing a day. Then Sally got pregnant with TJ, I moved away and I got busy so I couldn't live with you guys anymore. And also the room I was staying, turned into his room. My point is, I love you, okay? Don't doubt that..."

"I won't, thanks Bampy." Becky said

"Oh, and about your secret, it is safe with me." He said with a smile in a whispering tone.

Narrator: That was beautiful! And so, our hero is loved by her family and is with as much joy as ever before. With her mind clear of the word ADOPT meant. I just can't believe that WordGirl couldn't define a word!

Becky: Stop.

Narrator: Fine, tune in next time of an other installment of WORDGIRL!

(Bampy and Becky walked happily home together and their relationship was as sweet as ever and she never forgot about the conversation between Bampy) The End


End file.
